


Fictober- Dia 14- No puedo volver

by No_time_for_names



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Fictober 2019, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 16:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21039227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_time_for_names/pseuds/No_time_for_names
Summary: No, no podía volver, no podía porque la ciudad tenía escrito su nombre en cada pedazo de ella.





	Fictober- Dia 14- No puedo volver

Esto era de verdad lo más difícil que Mick había hecho en su vida

-No puedo volver, lo siento.-

Apenas logró decirlo en débil murmuró con su voz entrecortada.

Lisa estaba abrazada fuertemente a su cuello mientras lloraba. El se quedó quieto con un nudo en la garganta y los ojos ardiendo en lágrimas pero sin llorar, porque si las cosas fueran al revés y fuera Len quien diera la noticia no lo haría llorado, el sería fuerte por Lisa.

El haría lo que fuera por Lisa. Pero el no podía , no esto.  
En verdad no podía volver a la Central City, eso a solo sería someterse a una torturar diaria. Ver todos los días el lugar donde ambos crecieron, las calles que Len conocía como la palma de su mano de tanto leer los planos de la ciudad, visitar las tiendas y lugares que robaron. El simple hecho de estar en esta casa y saber que nunca volvería a la habitación que compartieron durante tanto años le rompía el corazón .

No, no podía volver, no podia porque la ciudad tenía escrito su nombre en cada pedazo de ella.

No podía Por la misma razón por la que no ha vuelto a Keystone en tantos años. Porque la memoria es una maldita, porque la herida sana pero la cicatriz arde cada que lo recuerda porque sabe que pasará de luto el resto de su vida sin importar que pasen diez años o un siglo y la nostalgia lo va atacar aunque nadie la convoque de manera eterna hasta que la muerte lo alcance.

Porque Len era una parte importante de el y el no terlo le iba a doler hasta el último de sus días y honestamente no necesitaba el recordatorio constante de su ausencia que tenía Central City.

-Tranquilo Mick, lo entiendo .-  
Lisa lo miraba de frente y le limpiaba con cuidado las lágrimas de la cara.

Después de un rato cuando ambos pudieron calmarse se sentaron en el sillón, bebieron chocolate caliente con bombones miniatura y vieron por última vez una película que miraban los tres cuando Lisa era más pequeña y durante momentos ambos podían imaginar que el si estaba ahí .

Esa noche cuando Mick se despidió y se subió a la Waverider Lisa sabía que no lo volvería a ver después de todos Central City era la lugar de Lenny y sin el realmente perdía cierta gracia estar aquí .


End file.
